What the?
by tanpopo-fluff
Summary: A masquerade, a little booze, and some unexplored, chemistry that came completely out of nowhere… An unexpected surprise? Sandle


**What the-!**

**By: tanpopofluff**

Pairing: Sandle (Sarah Sidle x Greg Sanders)

Summary: A masquerade, a little booze, and some unexplored, chemistry that came completely out of nowhere… An unexpected surprise?

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of it's characters.

A/N: This is my first CSI fanfic so I hope I do okay... although I do admit that this is one hell of a bizarre way to start off a story! Please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed whole-heartedly!

At the feeling of the bed shifting, Sarah's eyes popped open abruptly. All she saw was the darkened silhouette of someone rising from the bed. A very naked and _male_ someone. Feigning sleep, she turned onto her other side to distance herself and let herself think. The curtains were drawn- making the room dark- but from what she could make out the

_Oooooookay... so I don't know where I am, or who just got out of bed, or what I did last night… Wait a second- WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT? Okay Sarah, just stay calm. Ignore the million yelling and clog-dancing Ecklies inside your skull. Focus. Focus. Well, the only thing I really remember was mind blowing sex… Nothing before or after that. Wait! That masquerade! A guy with spiky, dirty blonde hair flirting with me all night. Is it- _Sarah's train of thought was cut off abruptly as the mysterious someone sat down on the bed.

"Wow. I can't believe that after all this time I got together with Sarah Sidle." Although the Mysterious Someone's voice was deep and rumbly from sleep, in Sarah's shock and morning-after haze she wouldn't have been able to recognize it anyways. Mysterious Someone tousled her hair and playfully ran his hand over her side and rested affectionately on her bottom. He leaned in to nuzzle her neck and Sarah automatically closed her eyes. For some totally strange and bizarre reason, the seemed very familiar to her- not creepy or pervy at all. Not to mention that she liked it and she still had no idea who this was… She rolled onto her back to give him better access to her neck and his hands slid up to wrap around her waist.

Slowly, MS (A/N: I'm getting way too lazy to keep on writing Mysterious Someone, so yeah.) nibbled a journey from her neck up to her lips. What started off as a lazy kiss of affection turning into one seriously hot kiss. Lip nibbling, tongue stroking, you name it- the kiss that all those dime a dozen romance novels revered. Forgetting that she was pretending to be asleep she let out a long moan.

It was as if that one noise brought reality crashing down at her feet. What the hell was she doing? She was in a stranger's bed moaning to his kisses and caresses?As if noticing her sudden change of mood, MS stopped kissing her. His arms were still around her waist, but he lifted up his head and looked down onto her as if he could see her. Although it is easier to see if you know what to look for. If he knew who she was, he obviously knew what she looked like- which left her at a serious disadvantage.He kissed her forehead tenderly and got up off the bed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Hold onto that thought all right? I'm in serious need of a shower." _Hmmm… something about the way MS said that reminds me of a certain somebody else… for the life of me I can't figure out who though…_ Sarah heard what she assumed was the bathroom door close and she frantically sat up onto the bed, looking around somewhat desperately. _Clothes. Clothes._ _Where the crap are my clothes?_ Finding a huge, black t-shirt with… something (black and white splotches?)… on the front of it she threw it on and went to search for her clothes.

Although she couldn't find the dress she wore last night for the masquerade, she managed to find her bra- how'd that end up on top of the fridge anyways?- and her underwear. Alas, her shoes were also AWOL but she managed to find her purse and keys in the midst of the living room. Or what _should_ have been the living room anyways. The apartment was a wreck! Clothes, CDs and god knows what else were strewn about everywhere- no wonder she couldn't find her dress and shoes!

Making due with a pair of silky black boxers she unearthed from one of MS's drawers under her huge t-shirt, she contemplated about her lack of shoes. _Ah well, this guy is such a slob I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I borrowed a pair of shoes…_ Lo and behold! A pair of massive flip flops. Sarah snickered to herself. _Well, you know what they say about big feet…_

And, wearing her ridiculous outfit consisting of an oversized t-shirt, boxers, massive flip flops and her purse, Sarah left MS's house and didn't look back.

TBC

A/N: So, what'd y'all think of it? Please please please review it! And thank you for reading! It'll eventually be Sandle.


End file.
